


They Will Be Home Soon

by AnyaBantik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: В свои последние секунды они могли вспомнить только хорошие вещи, которые происходили в их жизни.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 2





	They Will Be Home Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Will Be Home Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125861) by [mashirok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashirok/pseuds/mashirok). 



> Работа была переведена в июле 2018 года, так что заранее прошу прощения, если вдруг некоторые фразы будут звучать как-то странно или если будут ошибки/пропущенные запятые. Возможно, однажды я перечитаю работу и что-то подправлю, но не сейчас... Приятного прочтения!

В последние секунды своей жизни Нимфадора Люпин вспомнила лишь людей, которых она любила. Теперь, когда убивающие заклятие попало в нее, она слышала не хохот своей сумасшедшей тети, а радостный смех своих родителей, дяди, друзей, детей и мужа.

Она вспомнила то чистое чувство счастья, которое она испытывала каждый раз, как она была с Ремусом, даже в худшие времена. Как он улыбался, когда видел ее, заставляя ее влюбляться в него снова и снова. Как, несмотря на его волнения, они были счастливы в браке друг с другом.

Она вспомнила, что у них появился тот, за которого нужно бороться. Она помнит их сына: начало их новой семьи. Мальчик, который был еще слишком мал, чтобы запомнить их, но который был вдали от опасности, которой они подвергли себя. И она сожалела о том, что больше не сможет увидеть никого из них.

***

Ремус Люпин, мужчина, которого переполняли страхи всю его жизнь, не чувствовал страха смерти.

Он вспомнил своих друзей, которые помогли ему, хоть и знали о его недуге, за которое он всегда себя ненавидел. Вспомнил, как проведенные с ними года стали одними из самых счастливых лет его жизни, хоть и казалось, что многое шло не так.

И он вспомнил женщину, которая любила его, несмотря на его страхи, и вышла за него замуж из-за настоящей любви и счастья. Тонкс, которая заставляла его сердцебиение учащаться всякий раз, когда она улыбалась, и всегда давала ему знать, что его любят.

И он вспомнил их сына, который, как он знал, был вдали от сражения. Который был еще слишком мал, чтобы запомнить своих отца и мать и то, как они любят его. И хоть он не чувствовал страха, его пронзила невероятная грусть от того, что он больше не увидит своих жену и ребенка. Но также он чувствовал облегчение из-за того, что у его сына хотя бы будет мать.

***

Андромеда Тонкс не помнит многого о последнем дне войны.

Она помнит, как одновременно гордилась и волновалась в ту ночь. Она уже потеряла мужа в этой войне, а теперь и ее дочь с мужем рисковали своими жизнями, чтобы положить войне конец, доверив ей заботу о их сыне.

Она помнит, как ее внук кричал и плакал, пока небеса становились все мрачней. Она помнит, как пыталась успокоить его, надеясь, что скоро все закончится и он снова воссоединится с родителями, но его плач становился громче. 

Лучше всего она помнит, как ждала их возвращения домой, ранеными и потрепанными, но живыми, и шептала внуку всю ночь одни и те же слова:

— Твои родители скоро будут дома.


End file.
